Diavals Love
by Samasaurus1
Summary: Fanfic from the movie Maleficent. Diaval the shapeshifter deserves love too. Could it be true love?


POP* suddenly a young woman appears out of thin air in the middle of a forest. Scared and confused she wanders for a while until she comes across a village. No one seems to notice her as she follows the streets hoping for some answer as to what happened, where she is, and why. She sees a castle in the distance and by early afternoon has come apon it.

Diaval the shapeshifter, just finishing his patrol of the castle for news for Maleficent for the day starts walking back to the Moor. As he turns a corner he stops dead in his tracks when he sees an oddly dressed young woman who he has never seen in the kingdom before. As he stands there gawking she notices him and works up the courage to ask where she is. "Excuse me?" Says the young woman. "Could you tell me where I am? I seem to be hopelessly lost and honestly don't know how I got here..." Diaval composes himself quickly and gives her a curious birdlike look. "You are in the kingdom of Ulstead. Where are you headed to?". The young woman looks down at the ground and mutters "im not sure...I uh..." "what is your name?" Asks Diaval. "Im Anna" answers the woman who is becoming increasingly aware that this is not a dream. Realizing its getting late Anna asks if there is an inn she can stay at for the night but then realizes she has no money to pay for an inn. "Is there anywhere I could stay until I find out how to get back home?" Diaval thinks for a moment then asks "Where are you from?" Anna pauses then tells him "you wouldnt believe me if I told you and if you did you would want my head." Diaval smirks and says "I think I would believe more than you think. Here, I know a place you can stay for now." Then under his breath adds "I just hope Maleficent doesnt find out..."

Diaval leads Anna into the woods to the cottage where Aurora grew up. It has been abandoned for years since the princess returned to the castle and became queen. All of the furniture had been left behind in the forgotten home and no one had thought about the house for a very long time. "Here you are" says Diaval. "No one will find you here and when you are ready to leave you are free to go" "Thank you." Says Anna, but then has a thought. How will she find a way home? How long will she have to stay here? She had never truly been alone before and although she knew better than to trust strangers she had already followed a strange man into the woods alone. "Oh well" she thought. "If I get murdered here maybe that will be the way back home. He does seem very nice though. I can't explain it but it feels as though I almost know him..." "Excuse me" Anna says out loud. "What was your name again?" The shapeshifter smiles and answers "I am Diaval. Now if you should need me, meet me at the edge of the woods. I walk by here every evening. I must be going now, make yourself at home." With that he heads toward the door not quite wanting to leave but knowing he must report to Maleficent. "Wait!" Blurts Anna. "I mean um... could you stay? Its just that im not sure I feel safe alone in the woods in a place that I dont know..." Diavals heart flutters silently then he smiles. "I must go for now but I will be back in a while. I will knock on the door in this pattern. Don't open for anyone else." Anna nods her head and Diaval leaves. She sits in a wooden chair at a small dining table for a bit before feeling the need to do something, anything other than stay and wait for someone she doesnt truly know. She starts dusting the cobwebs from each room and as night falls she starts hearing the eerie sounds of the forest.

Anna hears the familiar knocking pattern and slowly opens the door. There stands Diaval looking anxious and hurries inside. He starts a fire in the fireplace and unpacks a small amount of food from a bag. As they eat he stares at Anna for a moment before once again asking her where she is from. She replies with the same answer as before fearing he will think she is crazy. But maybe she was crazy? How can someone just appear from one place to another? He asks her one more time where she is from and when she gives her standard reply he sighs then smirks and says "how about I tell you something about myself that you probably will not believe then you tell me where you are from." Anna nods and Diaval tells her about how he was once a raven but Maleficent saved his life and turned him into a man and how he owes her his life so now he is her spy to get information from the castle. Anna listens but is still hesitant when it is her turn. "I um I am from another time." She starts "I am from another time and another universe I think..." then she starts putting Diavals story together and realizes something. "I must be from another universe, because if you are who you say you are this is all a fairytale where im from!" Diaval holds his word and just nods. Not thinking she is crazy at all, for he is a raven turned to a man and to most that seems like something impossible. After talking well into the night the two decide its time for bed. Just as they each turn into their rooms a wolf howls, startling Anna who asks Diaval if he will sleep in the same room as her for the night. Diaval smirks and looks to the floor and agrees. They look to the bed then Diaval looks to the chair in the corner and heads over to it. He spends the night asleep curled up on the chair. Not too different from when he was a raven and would sleep in a nest.

When morning arrives Anna wakes with a startle. Diaval is in the bed next to her but is already awake. "You had night terrors" he says. "I couldn't bear seeing you like that any longer and all it took was a gentle touch on the shoulder to calm you" and with that he pulls his hand from her arm. Anna, still in a sleep like daze doesn't question it. She looks around the room and absently says "how am I going to get back home?" Now the mere thought of what "home" was seems a blur. She knew she wasnt from here or even from this world, but she couldn't quite remember where she was even from.

"I must go to maleficent" says Diaval. "Will you be back?" Asks Anna "or could you at least tell me where I can get supplies to live here for a while?" Diaval smiles softly and says "I will be back by sundown with supplies for you. You may leave if you wish just be careful in the woods alone. Its easy to get lost and there are creatures and humans that may not be as friendly as I." With that he leaves but looks back just as the door closes behind him to get one last glance at the strange young woman he took in.

"What shall I turn you into today? Man? Or raven?" Maleficent who had mostly overcome her wicked ways brought on by heartbreak time and time again had taken to letting her assistant decide what he wanted to be for the day if she didnt already have plans for him. Even though he owed her his life she was more like a friend to him now. "Man!" Shouts Diaval then realizing how desperate he sounded says it again but in a lower, less urgent volume. Maleficent smirks her viscous smile. "Alright then. You shall stay a man for today. Now go on and fetch me any information from the castle and you can have whats left of the day to yourself." With that she turns and walks away, long dark wings dragging behind her. Diaval was taken aback. She had never just let him have a day to himself out of the blue like that. None the less he was thrilled, this meant more time to gather supplies and spend time with Anna. He hurried to the castle and once he finished his work reported back to Maleficent. True to her word yet out of character, she let him free for the day. Diaval headed to the marketplace and bought a basket full of different food and some other things he thought Anna might need for a couple of days, but not too much for he did not know how long she would be with him.

The shapeshifter and the strange woman spent as much time as they could together over the next few days. They grew more and more fond of each other without realizing it. Every night they shared a bed for Diaval calmed Anna's night terrors and Anna genuinely enjoyed him being close to her. In the mornings they would wake up, have breakfast, and Diaval would be on his way to serve Maleficent. Anna found herself keeping busy with tasks such as baking and gardening. In the evenings Diaval would come back to her, finding himself drawn to her more and more in an unexplainable way.

"I know you are hiding something." Maleficent says in an even tone. "Wh-what do you mean?" Asks Diaval. "The girl." Says maleficent. "What girl?" Asks Diaval shyly. "Don't play dumb with me!" Shouts Maleficent. "I have known about her since the day you found her. You do not hide news well Bird." Diaval stands back. He was used to Maleficents outbursts and the rough way she spoke, but it always stung the way she used the word "bird" as an insult. He had thought he had kept his secret well. "How did you know?" He asks in a soft, defeated tone. "It was written all over your face. That dreadful emotion they call love. Well, I wont stop you from having your fun. Just remember Diaval, love does not end well." Sneers Maleficent. Remembering the hurt she felt when Prince Stefan had stopped visiting not long after giving her what he called "true loves kiss" and how although she tried she couldn't stop the curse she had cast on Aurora, her love wasnt enough to stop it from happening. "This girl is different!" Argues Diaval. "I can feel it. Something about her is not like other humans" "Ha! They are all the same. You will see." Maleficent walks away before telling him "You are dissmissed for the day. Now remember what I told you. Love does not end well".

Anna eventually grew tired of staying in the small cottage after a few weeks and begged Diaval to escort her on a walk one morning. Diaval, nervous that Maleficent would harm the girl, thought of where they could go that she would not find them. He decided that they could walk to a stream on the outskirts of the village. Maleficent still did not trust humans with all she had gone through because of them so it was very unlikely she would venture so close to the village. The two strolled for a while and eventually came apon the stream. They sat on a rock just at the waters edge and chatted a bit. "Do you miss being a raven?" She asked him. "Sometimes." Answered Diaval. "What is it like to fly?" She asked. "Its magical. But not in a sense of real magic. It feels so free yet as a man I have more freedom. Humans usually are not very kind to birds, nevermind ravens." Anna sits for a moment before asking "would you rather be a raven or a man?" Diaval thinks for a moment. He had never truly thought about that. When he was first turned to a man he just wanted to be a raven again. Even when he found he could do more as a man the nagging thought of who he was born as was always there. Now that he had befriended Anna he realized he hadn't wanted to be a raven since that first night he spent next to her, his hand lightly on her shoulder. Their eyes met "I think I would like to stay a man." As the words left his lips a strange force seemed to slowly draw the two closer. As they each leaned in closer they could feel the others breath. His heart fluttered. He had never felt like this before. Just as their lips were about to meet Diaval jumped back. "I um I'm sorry. I just can't." Anna seemed hurt. "Im sorry Anna. Its just, Maleficent. She-" "do you love her?" Interrupts Anna. Diaval did not answer. "Do you love her?" Begs Anna, tears welling up. "Its complicated." Offers Diaval. "I feel strongly for her. I owe her my life. I-" Anna cuts him off and runs back up the path to the cottage. Diaval holds back tears of his own. Yes he loved Maleficent. But it was different. With Maleficent it was more of a love between friends, a love you would find with two who did care about each other, but not in a deep connected way. With Anna he felt a love he had never known existed. A love he could not describe. A love he was starting to fear.

"Turn me back to a raven!" Shouts Diaval. "My my what has gotten into you? You havnt wanted to be a bird in weeks!" Maleficent smirks behind the words. "Turn me back to a raven. Only turn me human when you need me as one!" Diaval begged. "Hmm could it be that love has caused pain yet again? Alright." With a wave of her hand she turns the man into a bird. He immediately flies off. "Pity." Thinks maleficent to herself. "It seemed like it could have been true." She had been watching the pair since that night Diaval allowed the girl to stay in the cottage. She saw how close they had grown even if they didn't know it themselves. She also saw thatAnna wasn't like other humans as Diaval had said. She couldn't place what was different other than the obvious fact she wasn't from there. No, this was something within. A feeling of pure goodness. Nothing visable, just a strong sense of good. Something other humans did not have to this extent. She ponders for a moment on if she should interfere, then she takes off into the sky.

Anna sits outside the cottage sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay here with Diaval if he was in love with Maleficent. Hearing the stories back home she knew better than to take the chance of upsetting that dark fae. Yet at the same time she had no way of getting home. What was home? The longer she stayed here the less she could picture it. The memory was fading quickly of where she came from. Did home really exist? What had brought her here? Just then she hears a voice. "Hello." Anna turns to see a tall figure with curved horns and long dark wings. "Maleficent?" Whispers Anna. "Yes." She answers. Anna was shaking "I- im sorry I didnt know he-" "Enough." Says Maleficent lifting a hand. Her tone more of a comforting one than a malicious one. "I have been watching you since you arrived here. The bird can't see what I see. Come." Maleficent beckons to the frightened girl and turns walking down an unknown path. Anna follows although unsure. After a long while they come to the edge of one forest and the start of a new one. "These are The Moors." Offers Maleficent. "Very few humans have seen them. This is where the fae live. You appear to be worthy of entry."

Anna couldn't believe the beauty she was witnessing. The colors, the creatures. It was overwhelming. There were flowers everywhere and the air was filled with their light scent. Maleficent smiled her fang filled smile. She told Anna to wait here with her until evening. She knew Diaval would go about his daily duties then report back to her. She had a plan. She would not allow love to fail the shapeshifter she had come to see as a friend if she could help it.

Just as Maleficent expected, Diaval eventually came flying to that exact spot. He didn't see Anna though, for she was playing in the nearby stream with some of the creatures of The Moor. Maleficent turns the raven into a man and he gives her the daily report in a sullen tone. It seemed all happiness had been drained from him. The light gone from his eyes. "Oh don't say I didn't warn you." Says maleficent in an unsympathetic tone. "Love does not end well" Diaval said not a word. For he _had _been warned. He just didn't want to believe it. She let him stand there for a moment before he asked her to turn him back to a raven. "No" was her answer. "Anna. Come here" called Maleficent. Diavals eyes widened. Not her. How could he face her after today? He could not answer her question of if he loved Maleficent. There was no way she would want to see him. Then another thought struck him. What if Maleficent had kidnapped her? What was she planning to do to the strange young woman who he had grown so fond of? The woman he had learned what love felt like from? "ANNA!" Diaval yelled, then ran over to her as she walked into view. Anna was shocked. She wasnt expecting to see him and he seemed so worried. Hadn't he run off earlier leaving her behind? Why was he worried now? She didn't feel she was in any danger. She stepped away from him. He was heartbroken. With that small step away the pain of earlier came back. He shrunk away. Why would she want me near her? He thought to himself. Maleficent was right. Love does not end well. Im better off as just a bird. Maleficent's plan was in motion. She knew Diaval would think Anna to be in danger when he saw the girl with her, and his reaction was just what she was hoping for. Now she had to find Anna's weakness for him.

Anna stood there awkwardly with the creatures of the Moor. Part of her wanted Diaval to go away and let her forget the heartbreak of earlier, but another part wanted him to take her in his arms and forget the uncertain answer she had gotten that morning. "Diaval." Maleficent gestured to him. "Tell me. What are your feelings for the girl?" Diaval took a deep breath. He had been thinking of that all day and could finally get it into words. "My feelings are strong. I feel something I have never felt before. Something that feels...pleasant, but so much more. She makes me feel like im in a dream, I have never smiled so much before I met her, yet in her presence all I can do is smile. My heart flutters and I get a knot in my stomach as if im scared, yet I am completely at peace. I feel... I love her." And with that he hangs his head down and adds "but I coukd not give her the answer to if I loved you Maleficent. So I fear I have lost her." At this point Anna pipes in. "I can not stay if he loves you or you love him. Humans have hurt you enough Maleficent. I will not add to that pain willingly" Maleficent nods. "Diaval, tell the girl what your feelings for me are." Diaval stands tall and looks Anna in the eye. "My feeling for Maleficent are nothing like my feelings for you. With Maleficent I feel slight fear but more of a respectful fear. I am glad when I see her. But there is no flutter in my heart nor knot in my stomach. Over time she has become my friend. Nothing more. I enjoy her company and look to spend time with her, but it is nothing compared to the yearning I feel to spend all my time with you Anna. With you, I feel home." He steps toward her and takes her hands "I know love does not end well, but I am willing to take that risk for you." And he leans in and captures her lips in a gentle kiss. Anna leans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. As they pull apart Diaval notices a tear in Anna's eye. Fearing the worst he looks away. Maleficent steps in and assures him all is well. "Anna. Diaval speaks the truth. He does not love me as he does you and I do not love him as you love him. I do not know how you came to this kingdom nor do I know how to get you back to where you came from, but you may call the cottage and The Moors your home for as long as you like. You are welcome."

Diaval and Anna lived in the cottage in the woods for the rest of their days. In their own version of happily ever after.


End file.
